2spooky4pasta
Yo, it's mayo desert! Have you ever thought that some desire of his, they know what they want, but it is impossible to materialize or to be realized? Well, my wish came true, and believe me, not at all cute. One afternoon I was taking old things, elements of a time that I did not remember, adolescence, given that he had recently undergone a fairly significant amnesia and recovered memory was seeing things I had belonged so I could remember some of what was vida.Entre my old things that econtraban over there, I saw some pictures, toys from when I was a kid, concerts tickets, plane tickets, and other things. But something caught my attention was the picture of a girl of no more than 17 years, young, green eyes, cute body and black hair night, seeing this photo I generated a lot of pressure in the chest, to the point as long as I thought it would give me a heart attack. Take this picture and I carry it with me to the room, I will have been much of the day thinking about who was watching her, to the point that you want to know, this was thought to obsession, and I said to myself at one point that ought quit because he could not live forever in the past. So I started to throw or at least it away from my sight, forever, locking her in the trunk where it had taken. The first few days were tough have done this, simply could not get me out of my mind to this beautiful and strange woman, until I just did my desire to know. Time passed, I managed to get an office job, leave home to live on a pension, I started having friends round exits, my memory had become almost completely, except for that woman that did not know his name, but no big deal to me why, since it was only last. A day in my new job, I saw my window of my office a young woman with green eyes and very beautiful, I looked, I had a sad face to me, was completely dressed in black, this dress reaching to the floor, and with a red lipstick almost purple queadaba that woman standing there, watching me, did nothing more than me. At first I did not give much attention, until the days passed, the woman was in the same place, at the beginning I thought it was a crazy woman, thinking she was crazy, I started to think that maybe I wanted to get some damage, so I started to hire bodyguards to protect me if she wanted me some damage. A week after being hired, the appearances of this person stopped. Time went by and my job was ascending in more and more, until you get to be president of this company. The day I became president, I decided it was time to go out and celebrate, I went out with a couple of friends to a private party in the city center, there was all of this metropolis innate cream, and I rubbed shoulders with her . Sideways and friendly laughter met a woman, I do not remember much about her, only that she had beautiful green eyes and a beautiful black hair. Talk to her a few hours and when everyone decided they were going to take a more "quiet". The take home willing to spend a good night, as she seemed. So we set out to do, but something seemed strange, as she was starting to become, until at one point she turned away from me, semi naked and with moonlight reflected off his body. I asked him what was wrong, but said nothing, until she answered: "I am the desire you've always wanted, I always secretly añoraste, here I am, but you do not know is that what you wanted, was not some of this ". After hearing that his mouth stretched and approached, with long nails and producing a horrendous scream at me. I scared the dodge achieved, lock her in my room, take some money and my car, and escape never to return to my life. So dear reader, the next time you want something, be careful what you wish for, it may come true.